A Coupon after Victory
by Sakura Takashima
Summary: Draco Malfoy wishes to make peace with Harry and asks him for forgiveness. When Harry agrees he receives a coupon from the Slytherin.  After the great battle


This story is a one-shot. Yes it's longer than I normally make chapters. But this is just how it's meant to be.

I do not own the characters of this fanfic. They are all owned by the magnificent J.K. Rowling.

**Warnings: M for violence. For the rest: Kissing, sexual actions, mxm (gay stuff),...**

**Ps: **not all Weasleys are good in this story. Don't like it, then don't read it.

**A Coupon After Victory**

Harry Potter looked over the edge of the broken bridge that lead to the burned and ruined castle that had housed Hogwarts; school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sighed when he saw the two pieces of elder wood fall deeper and deeper into the dark depts of the chasm. There they would stay forever. The elder wand was broken and so its chain of death and torment would no longer continue.

Harry turned around to see his two loyal friends standing there, looking at him.

"Now what?" Was the question of Ronald Weasley.

Harry sighed. "What? I don't know... I think we should start and help with rebuilding the school." He mumbled.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Hogwarts has to be rebuilt. But what will you do then? You..."

"Have nobody..." Harry finished her sentence. He knew it. He was alone. No left family members. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had been the last ones he had. But Sirius had been killed by his niece Bellatrix and Remus, the werewolf, was gone now too. The pain for Remus was so fresh. He had lost everyone to one stupid, power-crazy wizard. His entire family was wiped out because of that man. All he had now were the two friends that had stayed with him all this time. Ron and Hermione. Well he still had Ron's family too. That and a few of the other Gryffindors that had also helped him with everything. Them and Luna. He was happy they were still alright. He sighed again. There had been so many losses.

"Harry... we have a visitor." Hermione's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked up to see a young man with blonde hair approach them. His suit was covered in dirt and dust. And the wizard was certain he could see even see some places with dried up blood.

"Potter."

"Malfoy..." Harry could see that Draco Malfoy; his eternal rival, was exhausted and even cautious as he stood before the so called Golden Trio.

Draco tensed when Harry glared at him. "I ... I come in peace." He whispered.

It was Ron that replied: "Yeah right! As if we'd ever believe such a liar like you!"

Draco cast his eyes down. "If I… In any way try anything fishy then…" He sighed. "Then you may kill me." He muttered.

Hermione and Harry frowned. This was very unusual behavior for Draco. He was practically saying that he would not fight back if they would decide to kill him.

Draco saw Harry relax slowly and looked at him. He was astounded by how well Harry looked after the battle with Voldemort. It was a surprise. Most wizards were so hurt after the battle that they needed to rest.

Harry sighed and started to walk away a bit. He knew his friends would understand it. Draco was obviously nervous and Ron and Hermione would only make it worse so if they just took some distance they could talk in private. And his friends would still be able to keep an eye on them.

The Slytherin followed Harry and looked at his feet when they stopped walking.

"So, what did you want to discuss with me Draco?" Harry asked him. His hand was resting on the wand that he had recently taken away from Draco Malfoy himself during the struggle at the Malfoy Manor. He realized that now Draco had no real wand of his own anymore. He was practically armless.

Draco sighed. "I... I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you? Why?" Harry asked in silence.

"For all those years of ... well..."

Harry smiled slightly. "You feel bad for how you treated me?"

Draco bit his lip. Such thing were not usual for a Malfoy to admit. And it was not easy at all but it was the truth. And so he slowly got his courage together to nod. However he still avoided Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded as well. "Alright. We don't have to be enemies. I never understood why we grew to hate each other this much." He said softly.

Draco looked up. "So... It's a truce?" He asked.

Harry nodded again. "Yes. No more fights."

"Thank you. And before I forget..."

Harry frowned when Draco took a piece of parchment out of his pocket. Now he was making the green eyed male curious. What was on that parchment?

Draco smiled slightly and stepped closer to Harry; hugging him. He brought his lips to the younger wizard's ear. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life. I am yours now." He whispered softly before letting go of Harry. He looked at him and took a step back, turning around and walking away, leaving behind a confused Harry.

Harry blinked and stared at the elder wizard as he walked away before slowly shrugging and returning to his friends.

Hermione and Ron had taken out their wands when Draco had closed the gap between Harry and him but slowly relaxed now that they saw that Harry had not in any way been hurt or damaged. Maybe he was really not planning to do anything bad.

"What did he want?" Asked Hermione in silence.

Harry shrugged. "He just asked to be forgiven for all the things he did to us. I accepted it and he thanked me for it. And he thanked me for saving his life as well."

Ron stared at him. "Forgiven? Why did you do that Harry? He's a liar and a cheat!"

Harry shook his head. "I refuse to believe that he is truly evil. I saw the fear in his eyes when he had to kill Dumbledore. He didn't want to do it. He couldn't. He is one of us Ron."

Hermione nodded. "I believe he isn't really evil. But he did harm you a lot Harry."

Harry shrugged again and sighed. "That is true. But who said he really wanted to hurt me? Was it not just to keep up appearances?"

Ron sighed. "Keeping up appearances? Say what you want but I don't trust him Harry."

Hermione nodded. "I... I guess we can give him a chance."

Harry smiled and hugged his friends softly.

**88888**

Hours passed and Harry was in his dorm at the tower of Gryffindor. He had gotten undressed and had just put on his shorts to sleep. Harry had the habit to take everything out of his pockets at the evening so that if the magic of the castle did their job and cleaned the clothes then at least he wouldn't have to worry about the contents of his pockets getting wet or destroyed.

He put everything on the nightstand and stared at the piece of parchment. He didn't remember putting one in his pocket... then how did it get in there? He gazed at it and then slowly broke the seal and opened it. The elegant green letters reminded him of the letters he had used to get from Hogwarts; informing him of the books and other equipment he would need.

Dear Harry,  
>I am grateful to be forgiven by you.<br>And as a thank you I grant you this coupon and letter. Know that I am always yours.  
>Greetings Draco Malfoy<p>

Harry gazed at the paper and frowned again. Coupon? He didn't see a coupon. He blinked when he saw a smaller piece of parchment that was stuck to the bigger one. He took it and started to read the green letters that had been written down by Draco.

This coupon is worth one sensual massage by Draco Malfoy for Harry Potter.  
>There is no expiring date.<br>P.s. The Slythering password is Parseltongue.

The dark haired wizard stared at it and frowned. Massage? Slytherin's password? What was going on in that blonde's head?

Harry decided he would ask Malfoy about his reasons and motives the next day. So he put the pieces of parchment back on his nightstand and got into the bed, closing his eyes and sighing softly. No more danger... no more fights. It seemed surreal.

**8888**

Two blue eyes looked at the words that had carefully been written down in elegant green letters. A low growl escaped the stranger's lips before the papers were picked up. The stranger left and took the pieces of parchment with him, remaining unknown and disappearing from the Gryffindor dorms.

**8888**

_Draco gazed at him. "I already told you Harry... I love you."_

Harry opened his eyes and bit his lip. "What a strange dream..." He mumbled in silence. He got up to take his glasses and put them on. He glanced around. The room was empty. And even though the next 5 minutes consisted of Harry staring at his nightstand it took the young wizard about a half an hour to realize that the pieces of parchments were no longer on his nightstand.

Harry was meanwhile dressed and looked for the papers but he couldn't find them. They were gone! He just knew that someone had come inside and had taken them with him. He frowned and bit his lip. He hoped Draco wouldn't get in troubles because of this. He didn't want the other wizard to end up hurt.

And so Harry hurried to his trunk, throwing stuff on his bed as he looked for the bunch of parchment that he had inherited from his father and his friends. He looked at it and smiled a bit as he put his wand against it and whispered: "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

He sighed happily when he saw the lines appear on the map. The Marauder's map. He smiled when he read the names Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. He sighed softly and was surprised by the sudden sadness that overwhelmed him. Prongs had been the nickname of his father James Potter. Padfoot and Moony were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Oh by Merlin he missed them. Last time he had used the map the name Wormtail had still been on it. But he assumed that either Sirius or Remus must've magically erased that name from the map when they found out that their old friend Peter Pettigrew had been the one that had betrayed Lilly and James Potter.

Harry stared at the map, searching the name of Draco Malfoy. As long as the map would show his name he would be certain that Draco wasn't dead or out of the castle. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw Draco's name pacing around in the Slytherin common room. A Malfoy that was pacing around? Now that was another thing that startled Harry about him. Draco was behaving strangely lately and this was yet another proof of that.

There were no other Slytherin's near the common room. And even the dungeons were empty. Harry looked at the spot that had been Snape's office for such a long time. He missed him a bit too actually. Now that he knew that Snape wasn't that bad he had actually learned to respect him. And it only made Harry regret that he hadn't shown him more respect while he was alive.

Harry took the map and his invisibility cloak and left the Gryffindor common room with a soft sigh before putting the cloak on and heading towards the dungeons. It's not that he wanted to be invisible at the moment he just didn't feel like answering questions that seemed to futile. He had to warn Draco that someone had read and taken the parchment and that perhaps someone would end up using it against him. That he had to be prepared to fight even if it seemed as if there was no danger.

When Harry entered the dungeons he shivered and looked around. Like always the only light came from the torches on the wall. There were no decorations. No warmth. It was plain and simple and most Slytherins liked it this way. Harry however, though he had almost been sorted in Slytherin, did not at all enjoy the cold and uninviting look of the place.

Suddenly Harry stopped and removed the invisibility cloak. He knew from last time, he and Ron had once snuck in after taking a polyjuice potion that turned them into Goyle and Crabbe, that there was no painting or statue guarding the Slytherin common room. Harry looked at the door and took hold of the handle, biting his lip a moment before muttering the password. "Parseltongue." He was actually grateful that Draco had written the password on the coupon; else he would've stood here without a way to actually contact him.

The door opened with a swift move and Harry walked inside. Going through a little 'entrance hall' before walking into the common room of Slytherin.

It was as impersonal as Harry remembered it. It was plain but the open fire was making it feel quite cozy and welcoming. He looked around and saw Draco stand there. Their eyes met and Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"Harry. I knew you wo-"

"I'm not here for some massage." He said silently. He sighed and stepped closer to him. He couldn't really believe that he was actually here to warn the Slytherin while there was probably no danger for him at all. But still Harry wanted to ensure the other's safety. He knew they hadn't been best friends but the younger wizard refused to be responsible if something would happen to someone else. And then it didn't matter if it was his biggest enemy. At least well... as long it wasn't Voldemort. And even in his case he was still a pacifist. Call it naivety.

Draco frowned. "Ah... I see... Then why are you here?" He couldn't mask the disappointment very well. It was obvious that he had hoped Harry wanted the massage. That he would be able to help the other relax now that the big fight was over.

"I'm here to warn you. There might be someone after you." Harry cast his eyes down. "Someone took the parchments from my nightstand so whoever it was knows that you wanted to... well... do something with me and he also knows the password."

Draco stared at him; his frown still intact. "Warn me? So what if they know the password and that I wanted to help you relax? Since when is that a crime?"

"It's not a crime Draco. Just as well as forgiving you isn't a crime either. But I do know that there are plenty of people that think that you want to hex me. They don't care about you having good intentions or not. If these people think you'll harm me then they'll never let go." Harry was trying to explain it to him but the young Malfoy seemed to be too dense to understand it.

They stood there silent for a few minutes. But eventually Draco sighed. "But..."

Harry sighed. "Why do you refuse to see the point of what I'm saying Draco? Whoever this is will be like a pit-bull. Do you know those dogs? When they bite they don't let go. They never do."

Draco's eyes widened but for just a brief moment. Maybe it was the idea of a dog like that, or just someone biting him that brought him out of his balance for a moment. But just as easily as he let his mask slip he put it back on. He shook his head. "Someone is after me? Pff... I'm sure that I'm stronger Harry. I don't need to worry and neither do you."

Harry shrugged. "Well, just... be careful."

Draco smiled silently and nodded. "So ... you don't want that massage?"

Harry blinked. "Draco..." He rolled with his eyes. "I don't even see why you want to massage me."

Draco frowned and thought for a moment. He couldn't just admit it could he? He couldn't just say that he wished to touch him right? "Well... You saved my life and I figured you'd be tense after killing You-Know-Who and saving the entire wizardry world so..."

Harry laughed softly and then shook his head in disbelief. "That even you fear his name..." He whispered.

Draco blinked. "I don't fear him!"

Harry laughed again. "Yeah right... As if I'd believe that Draco. I know you feared that man."

Draco shook his head. "You're wrong. If it wasn't that only you could kill him then I would've done it myself!" He said, eager to prove his point. But his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

Harry sighed and stepped to him before hugging him briefly. "Don't lie to yourself Draco." He turned away from him and smiled slightly. "I'm going to the Great Hall. We have to continue to build this place up again." He said softly.

Draco nodded slowly and looked at Harry. He was quite happy at the moment. He had received a hug from Harry. He had hoped for that to happen again ever since he had hugged Harry to thank him for everything. "I'll be there soon Harry." He said softly, smiling a bit.

Harry nodded and took his map, putting his wand on it and mumbling: "Mischief managed." With that Harry turned away from Draco and exited the Slytherin common room.

Draco looked at the Gryffindor as he left the room. He sighed and sat down in the couch. He looked at the fire and bit his lip. If it was true that the parchment had been taken away then he couldn't help but wonder who had gotten it in his head to do that. And why? Why did he take it? And what did he plan to do with it?

He heard the door open again and blinked. Had Harry changed his mind and returned to him? He stood up and smiled. "I never thought you'd come back for that massa-" He had turned around and looked at the person before him. That was not Harry… "What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice low and his eyes narrowing as he stared at the other.

The visitor grinned and simply pointed his wand to the blonde Slytherin. "Stupefy!"

Draco blinked and literally froze when he was hit with the stunning spell. He hadn't had the time to counter it. The floor seemed to disappear beneath his feet but actually it was quite different. Draco Malfoy's body fell onto the ground with a loud thud on the carpet that covered the cold floor of the common room. He realized he had been stupid to put the password on the parchment. But he had never considered that someone would actually steal the papers. He glared as the visitor approached him. It was frankly the only thing he could still do; glare. A shoe hit his face and knocked him out.

**88888**

When Draco came to he realized he was on a chair. His hands were tied on his back with ropes. He groaned and shifted, trying to see where he was. However there was only darkness surrounding him. He felt as if it was covering his eyes and forcing its way into his nose as it surrounded and pushed against his body. He could feel he was engulfed in it. It felt almost as if it was a layer of darkness that stuck to him. And he knew that it had to be something magical. But his knowledge of spells wasn't good enough to identify this curse or whatever it was.

The young wizard tried to get the ropes a bit more loose around his wrists but nearly cried out in pain when the ropes only seemed to get tighter! Another magic trick from whoever had captured him! Oh god he hoped this would end soon. He didn't want to admit it, he was too proud for that, but he knew deep inside that if he would have to stay here (wherever 'here' was) his sanity would be lost eventually.

"Well well… what a lovely sight. Slytherin's little prince caught in a web waiting for the bad spider to strike." A voice laughed in the darkness. The sound echoing and becoming louder and louder.

Draco shivered and bit his lip, trying to ignore the voice. But he couldn't help it that he nearly flinched. He tried to see anything from his surroundings but sighed when he realized the spell would not weaken. He gasped when someone struck him in the face. This was a shock to the Malfoy boy. He had never been treated like this before, at least not by anyone other than Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. And this was actually frightening him. Nobody had ever had the guts to stand up to him. And now someone had actually captured him and slapped him? He couldn't believe that this would happen just for a stupid note that told Harry he had been granted a free massage from him.

"Who do you think you are? You better let me go right now!"

The voice laughed again and it was the same voice that replied to him. "You have no right to speak, you are nothing more than dirt."

"They'll be missing me at Hogwarts. I am helping rebuilding the place and they'll come look for me." He said, his voice somewhat softer when he realized yelling wouldn't help him at all.

"As if they would miss you… you're worth nothing little Snake." This voice was obviously female. And Draco thought he could recognize it as the voice of Molly Weasley; but he wasn't certain.

Another female voice joined in. "You will pay for what you did. You are accountable and punishable for the things that happened Malfoy. We cannot punish You-Know-Who but at least can punish you for it." She spat the words out and Draco frowned. This voice was another one that seemed so familiar. Who were they?

Draco shook his head; partly in an attempt to shake the darkness off him and partly to make clear that he had nothing to do with everything. "Why do you make me accountable? I wasn't even in the… I …" He sighed.

The male voice laughed once more. "Just shut it Malfoy."

Draco heard footsteps get closer to him and he frowned. He could almost feel the hate drip of each words the three used. They were all so hateful and it stung.

Molly's voice reached his ears again. "Now now, don't play with the boy. We need revenge. Say the spell…" She demanded.

"You don't have to remind me damn it." The male voice hissed back. He was obviously annoyed by the way Molly was trying to keep full control over it. "Crucio!"

The only sound that could be heard for the next minutes were Draco's screams that filled the room, echoing and making it sound as if there were at least 100 Draco's suffering from the torturing curse.

**8888888**

Rebuilding Hogwarts went slow and not only because there was so much damage but also because most of the wizards were still busy with arranging things with their family. There had been agreed at they would keep a big funeral for all the wizards that had fallen during the great battle and that day was getting closer and closer. And each family had to arrange things with McGonagall so that each little part of it would be according to the wishes of the departed wizard.

Harry had been asked to think over what he wanted Remus, Sirius and even Snape's funeral to be like. Even though Sirius had not fallen during this battle McGonagall had told Harry that it was only appropriate to let him at least have a funeral as well. And this news had touched him. He knew that most people never knew Sirius as the innocent person he was. Most wizards still thought that he had killed people and still saw him as one of the most dangerous wizards that had ever roamed the earth. But McGonagall; as a member of the Order, knew very well that Sirius wasn't as dark as his last name suggested. He was the only Black that had ever been sorted into Gryffindor and had risked his life to save Harry from his werewolf friend Remus.

Harry looked at the wall and sighed. He still couldn't believe it that it was over. The fighting was done. He also knew that the real sadness was still hidden inside and that one day it would break lose. And he knew it would not take very long anymore either. It would probably happen one of these days that the pain would engulf him and wouldn't give him a shot at getting over it.

"Harry have you seen the Malfoy boy anywhere? He was supposed to be back here hours ago."

Harry turned and looked at McGonagall. "Draco? No I haven't seen him the last few hours. When I saw him this morning he said he would come here to join us in a bit."

The new Headmaster nodded briefly and frowned. "Even though he is a Malfoy, and they can normally not be trusted, I do know that Draco never breaks his word." She sighed. "I would look for him but we need everyone here."

Harry frowned. "Wait… Let me check where he is. I am sure that I will be able to find him if he is still here in the castle."

McGonagall looked at him and sighed. "Alright Harry, but do hurry. We need every wizard to get the castle back ready for classes and for the services that were promised to the families."

Harry nodded and quickly walked away. When he was out of sight he took his wand and the Marauder's Map. After mumbling the words to activate it he put the map of the floor and tried to find out where Draco was.

"Who are you looking for Harry?"

Harry blinked and looked up. "Luna… hey… I'm trying to find Draco, he seems to have disappeared from the castle though. His name is nowhere on the map."

Luna smiled. "Nowhere on the map? Well… maybe there are places in Hogwarts the map cannot show you. Or places that are near that aren't on it."

Harry frowned. "What are you saying?"

Luna shrugged. "Well, when was the map made?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I don'tk now the exact year but it was during the time that my father was on Hogwarts."

The girl nodded and sat down next to Harry. "Well… I'm sure that even your father and his friends did not know everything about the castle."

Harry frowned. "How do you know all this? That it were my father and his friends that made this map? And that there might be rooms that aren't seen on the map?"

Luna just smiled. "I am only thinking about all the possibilities Harry."

Harry smiled. "Yes well… if not every room is on the map. Then how am I meant to find Draco with it?"

"Do you need him?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but McGonagall is looking for him. We need everyone to get the castle back to what it was. And… Draco did say he would come to help. And he usually keeps his promises."

Luna looked at the map and blinked. "Oh look. Someone just appeared." She said, pointing at one of the names on the map.

Harry frowned. "Ginny? Where has she been?" Soon her name was followed by Molly's name. "And Mrs. Weasley too?" He stared at the map. Something wasn't right. But he couldn't just put his finger on it.

Luna stood up. "Maybe they've been in one of those rooms that aren't on it." She said softly, a dreamy smile on her face.

Harry smiled. "Thank you Luna. But it still doesn't explain why Draco disappeared."

Luna looked around a bit as she thought for a moment. "Maybe he's in trouble." She smiled and then walked away.

The wizard looked at her as she disappeared around a corner. He sighed. She surely was one of a kind. She seemed to know things that weren't normal for her to know and she always smiled as if she was dreaming. He had gotten used to it but at certain moments he still wondered about it.

He remembered her words: 'Maybe he's in trouble.' Harry frowned and then remembered. The parchment… Someone had taken it so that person must've known about the password of Slytherin. That means that… Harry bit his lip and got up. He had to find Draco. He had no idea what the thief would do to the Malfoy if he got him in his hands. And probably he wasn't using the password to hurt the boy for offering a massage.

Harry used the words on the map and put it in his pocket before deciding he would look for Draco himself. He had to check every room he could think off. Before he could leave the entrance hall of the castle to look for Draco he was stopped by Hermione.

"Hey Harry. Where are you going?"

Harry looked at her. "I'm going to look for every hidden room in Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned. "Every hidden room? And why is that?"

Harry sighed and bit his lip. He knew that Hermione was smart and perhaps she could help but that would mean he had to explain her about the coupon that Draco had given him. "Hmm… I don't know… if I can tell you…"

Hermione sighed. "You can trust me Harry. You should know that by now."

The wizard sighed and nodded. "I'm looking for Draco. He seems to have disappeared and I'm afraid he's in danger."

The look on Hermione's face made it clear to him that she didn't get why he was so worried.

Harry took a deep breath and started to explain everything to her.

Hermione stared at him. "I see… well… let's check the map again and if he still isn't on it… then I'll help you find him."

Harry nodded and took the map. But about ten minutes later Harry and Hermione got back up, taking their wands. "Where do we start?" Harry asked silently.

The witch smiled. "It's not that hard. We start with the room of Requirement."

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Alright… that sounds like a good place to start."

"Oh and Harry… did I ever tell you that you're so mental?" She asked, smiling.

Harry laughed and nodded. "I think that's like the only reason why I'm still alive Hermione." He said with a soft grin before pulling her along as he tried to find the right place for the door of the Room of Requirement.

And so the day went by. They found the room quite easily but as soon as they entered it they were confronted with the fact that Draco wasn't there. It had brought both of them to the hard reality that perhaps Draco wasn't in the castle anymore. Maybe he was put somewhere else and maybe he was suffering. For a moment they even considered that perhaps the Slytherin boy was dead. But Harry had refused to even consider that. Draco was a friend now; he had been forgiven and had changed his ways. Harry just knew it.

That evening they were in the Gryffindor common room trying to figure out what had happened, or what could help them. Hermione had suggested to go to the Slytherin common room to ask one of the paintings because surely there would be at least one right? But Harry had shaken his head at her suggestion. "I'm afraid that will not be possible. Slytherin doesn't hold paintings in its common room." He had answered.

After those words they had just tried to think of something else that could help but they hadn't said a word since then. At least not until Ron suddenly entered the common room and looked at them.

"Who died?" He asked with a blank expression on his face.

Harry looked up and sighed, shrugging.

Hermione stood up and walked to Ron, taking his hand. "Harry is worried about Malfo-"

"His name is Draco."

Hermione nodded. "About Draco… he had promised to come help with rebuilding the castle but he hasn't been seen today."

Ron shrugged. "He's a Malfoy." He nearly spit out that name. "They cannot be trusted Harry. Get over it." His voice was hard.

Harry looked at him. "Ron… he's not that bad. He…" He sighed and shook his head. He wouldn't even try to explain it and stood up. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled as he walked away.

Hermione bit her lip. "We'll find him tomorrow Harry. I'm sure of it."

Harry turned to her for a moment. "Don't promise anything. We might as well not find him at all." He said before walking up the stairs. He closed the door behind him and got into his sleeping clothes. He stared at his nightstand and sighed deeply. Why had he been so stupid to leave the Slytherin password out in the open? He hated himself for this. He closed his eyes and let himself fall onto his bed before he pulled the covers over him and tried to get to sleep. He didn't even bother to take off his glasses.

**8888888**

Hermione slowly knocked on the door and Harry shot up. He looked around and frowned when he didn't see anybody in the dorms. He got up and opened the door. "Ah… Hermione." He smiled a bit and nodded at her before getting back to his bed.

Hermione followed him inside and sat down on the end of Harry's bed. "Have you slept well Harry?"

Harry shrugged and sighed. "I don't know." He bit his lip and frowned. "I'm afraid that Draco is in pain… I don't know why but I have the idea that he's suffering." He said, casting his eyes down.

The witch smiled softly and nodded slowly. "I understand Harry. I hope that well… that he is alright."

"I don't know where to start looking for him 'Mione…" he bit his lip.

"Maybe… well, I'd say the shrieking shack?"

Harry looked at him. "Shrieking shack?" He asked frowning. It would make sense yes. "You're right…"

Hermione smiled softly. "We should inform McGonagall that we'll be looking for him there too."

Harry nodded slowly and said that he would get ready now.

Hermione left the room so Harry would have some privacy and prepared a note for Ron. She knew he wouldn't join them in looking for Draco. But at least they could warn him they would go.

Harry walked towards her and smiled a bit. "Let's get going. The faster we find him the better."

**888888888**

When they returned from the shrieking shack more than half of the day had already passed and they still hadn't found him. Harry was upset by this. He was annoyed and looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He felt horrible. And Hermione, knowing that Draco was one of less popular students at the school, was feeling just as bad about everything. They walked into the great hall and joined the Gryffindors at their table for dinner.

During dinner everyone was silent. The day of the funeral was still closing in on them and most of them had lost at least a friend or someone of their family to the dark wizard.

But suddenly Luna sat down next to Harry and smiled at him. "Hello. Have you found your friend yet?" She asked him softly; that dreamy look in her eyes again.

"Hm? Ah no Luna… we haven't found Draco yet." He answered in softly.

Luna nodded slowly. "Well… I don't know if you would be able to use it but… I heard screams today."

Hermione frowned. "Screams Luna? Are you certain?"

Luna nodded again. "I was with Moaning Myrtle. She had been very lonely lately. And she asked me to send you her regards Harry." She seemed to sink into thoughts for a moment. "Oh yes… the screams… I heard them there, but I couldn't seem to figure out where they came from."

Harry looked at Hermione and frowned. Moaning Myrtle's toilet held the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets! Hermione had the same look on her face. As if they both had the same click in their heads on the same time. Draco was held in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry this…"

"I know." He smiled. "But… only a Parselmouth can get in there."

Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe someone copied your sounds Harry. They've all heard you speak it in the second year? They could've been trying to copy it to get the entrance open?"

Harry nodded. "You're right… He's there… we have to go… now." He said, getting up and taking his wand.

Luna stood up as well. "I'm joining you." She smiled a bit.

Harry blinked. "But Luna, what if it's dangerous?"

Luna shrugged and already walked towards the toilet that housed Myrtle.

The two Gryffindors sighed and followed her. It seemed that nothing could bother Luna.

Harry and the two witches entered the toilets and were immediately confronted with Myrtle. "Being bad again are we Harry?" She asked with a grin.

Harry shook his head. "No… but we have to go. We need to find someone and he is in the Chamber."

Myrtle rolled with her eyes and left them alone.

Hermione walked to the sinks and looked at them. "This is the entrance right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes… it is." He took a deep breath and hissed 'open' to the snake on the water tap.

The sinks moved and the entrance was easily revealed. The screams; that had been faint first, now echoed through the room. And they all recognized the voice. It was Draco.

Luna bit her lip. "Oh my… he is really in pain isn't he?"

Harry looked at her before taking a breath and jumping into the darkness. He knew the way to the chamber. He had been there before and for as far as he knew the hallways in Hogwarts never changed.

**88888**

The big door opened and they looked at the great room; the Chamber of Secrets. On the place where Ginny had once been; dying, was now Malfoy. He was screaming in pain, squirming and obviously he was trying to get away from whatever was tormenting him.

As they approached him they saw that there was nobody else in the room and so it was obvious that it could not possibly be the Cruciatus curse. But then what was it? It wasn't until they got close enough that Hermione gasped loudly.

Harry looked at her and frowned. "What is it?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Those ropes are cursed Harry. They are cursed with the Flagrante curse."

Harry blinked. He remembered reading about it once; it was a curse that would curse an object. When someone touched it the object would burn the skin of whoever touched it.

And that wasn't the only curse that had obviously been used on the young Slytherin. Draco didn't seem to realize that Harry and the two witches were there, as if he just didn't see them. The young man was covered in wounds; cuts that were still bleeding and some that had stopped already.

Harry stared at Draco, unable to react.

But Luna could handle it. She took her wand and whispered: "Expecto Patronum." She looked at the hare that appeared and smiled. "Get McGonagall. Give her this message: 'Draco Malfoy is injured. Send Mme Pomfrey to the Chamber of Secrets. The entrance is in Moaning Myrtle's toilet.'" With that the hare left them and Luna bend down, using the Diffindo charm to cut the ropes apart so they would no longer burn the young man's skin.

Later Harry would be thankful that she had reacted so quickly. He would thank her for being so calm when it was needed.

**8888**

Draco had stopped screaming not long after the ropes had been removed from his skin. But he had ignored Harry and the witches until he was removed from the Chamber of Secrets and put in a bed at the Hospital Wing.

Mme Pomfrey had informed the three that Draco had been cursed and that he hadn't been able to see or sense things around him on a normal way. She explained that it had probably felt as if he had been surrounded by a bubble; by lack of a better word, that had kept most things away from him; most sounds, sights, feelings… Only the things that the spell caster had wanted him to feel or hear had gotten through the 'bubble'.

Now Draco was staring at Harry, frowning. He looked horrible. It was obvious that he was exhausted, hungry, thirsty and in pain but he refused to look away from the wizard. He couldn't believe that Harry had been right about the danger. His mind was still trying to process everything. And it was bothering him that he had been caught so easily.

Harry felt rather uneasy with the stares Draco was giving him. He looked at the ground, biting his lip.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid you and your friends have to leave Mr. Malfoy alone now. He needs to rest."

Harry looked at Mme Pomfrey. "I understand. Please inform me when he gets better." He said silently before looking at Luna and Hermione. They had saved him, but now he was still in danger. Whoever had caught him once could catch him again.

Hermione took Harry's sleeve and pulled him outside the Hospital Wing with him. "Harry. I know he hasn't said a word and I know this is hard on you but… we have to know who did this to him."

Luna looked at them and smiled a bit. "I think I know who did it." She said softly.

The two looked at her. How much more did she know that they didn't? No wonder she was a Ravenclaw.

"You must realize it too Harry. Remember yesterday. Your map…"

Harry frowned and thought back to the day before, when he and Luna had been looking at the map. "What do you imply Luna?"

"Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appeared out of nowhere. And where was that?"

Harry blinked. "A-at… Moaning Myrtle's toilets…" He whispered.

Luna nodded. "You found them."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Ron! He knew! That's why he was so indifferent yesterday!"

Harry looked at her and bit his lip. He knew they were right. There was no other way… Ron, Molly and Ginny had done this to him. They had caused this pain to Draco.

Hermione bit her lip as well. It was hard on her to know that Ron had done such a thing.

Harry looked at the two witches and sighed. "I have to let Mrs. Pomfrey know that the Weasley family isn't allowed to go near him. They could easily hurt him again…" He felt protective of the young wizard.

Hermione nodded. "I'm returning to the common room."

Luna nodded as well. "So am I. I'd like to rest a bit." She said softly.

Harry went back inside and looked at Draco with a sigh before looking for Mrs. Pomfrey. Once he found her he explained his suspicions about Draco's attackers.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "But… Molly she…"

"They all hate him. They always have. They hate the Malfoys and now that one of her sons is dead and the other infected by a werewolf they will do everything to get their revenge. And apparently they find Draco… responsible for their losses."

She sighed. "I'll keep them away from him."

Harry thanked her and walked back to Draco's bed. He sat down on a chair and looked at him, frowning softly. He was feeling so sorry for him. Why had his friend turned out to be such an asshole? He knew now that Ron was among those that had hurt him but he had no idea yet what exactly they had done to the blonde wizard. He sighed when he saw Draco's eyes shift to him.

"Draco…"

Draco frowned and looked away, sighing softly and closing his eyes eventually.

At that very moment Mme Pomfrey turned to him. "Harry, boy… please go to your dorm now." She said softly. "Mr. Malfoy needs to rest."

Harry looked at her and bit his lip before nodding slowly. "I guess I will. But please…"

"He's in best care here Harry. Just go and get some sleep. You can come back tomorrow."

The young wizard nodded and left the Hospital wing. He felt exhausted and wanted to sleep. But when he curled up in his bed and tried to fall asleep he realized that his dreams would be filled with Draco and his worries about him.

**8888**

Draco opened his eyes the next day when Mme Pomfrey woke him with a soft gesture. She informed him that he was allowed the leave the Hospital wing. His wounds were healed but the burns and the few broken ribs; this was discovered only after Draco was brought to Mme Pomfrey, would still take a bit to heal.

Draco got up slowly and promised Mme Pomfrey to take his medicine and to be careful. He sighed as he left the room and looked around, trying to orientate himself for a moment. He turned away from the Hospital wing and headed to his dorm. But suddenly he stopped walking. He stood there in the middle of the hallway and bit his lip for a moment. He wasn't safe in the Slytherin common room. He realized that now and he sighed softly. He didn't know what to do actually.

Harry walked around the corner and stared at Draco. "Draco…"

"Harry." Draco's voice seemed to break as he spoke.

Harry couldn't help but think that Draco looked and sounded so fragile and small at the moment. "Draco I know who did this to you… I know it's… Molly, Ginny and Ron… I'm sorry."

Draco cast his eyes down for a moment and shrugged slightly.

"Draco… why did they do this to you? Why did they…." He wanted to know it; he had to know it. He also needed to know what spells had been used on him. He wouldn't let Draco get any peace until he knew.

Draco sighed and bit his lip. "Not here Harry."

Harry thought. "Follow me." He whispered, walking to Draco, taking his hand and pulling him along with him, not thinking it over that Draco was still in pain and supposed to take things easy. But the Slytherin didn't protest.

Soon they arrived at the door of the Room of Requirement. Draco stared at it as it appeared before them. "This is…"

Harry nodded quickly. "The Room of Requirement yes."

Draco blinked and frowned. He wondered what kind of room Harry had been wanting or needing to find at the moment.

Harry opened the door and he smiled. The room was actually much like the common room of Gryffindor but with a little bar so they could drink whatever they wanted or needed. There were cozy sofas and couches, chairs, and even a television.

Draco looked at the television and frowned. "What… is that?"

Harry blinked. "Oh it's something Muggles use… It's complicated."

Draco nodded slowly and headed to the sofa where he sat down.

Harry sat down next to him. "Here it's just us so… you can talk."

The young man nodded slowly and bit his lip. "Right…" He bit his lip harder and looked down. "I…" He frowned. "Why they did it…" He closed his eyes and tried to think of what they had said. "I think they… said something about it…" He whispered. "Something with… accountable and punishable… for everything that happened."

Harry stared at him with frown. "What? But… you … you didn't hurt those people! You have nothing to do with the victims of Voldemort, you are a victim yourself!"

Draco groaned and nodded.

"Ah… sorry." The younger wizard mumbled as he realized that Draco was probably sensitive to yelling at the moment. "D-Draco… what did they do to you? What spells did they…. use?" When Harry asked this he thought for a moment that he could hear a soft whimper come from the young wizard next to him. "You can take your time Draco…" He whispered, looking at him, his eyes filled with compassion.

Draco sighed. "Flagrante… on the ropes…" He mumbled. "Diffindo… at times…" He looked down. "But… well…" He shook his head and bit his lip.

Harry looked at the other and could see the pale face become even paler.

"Cru-… Cruciatus…"

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" He bit his lip and regretted his outburst when he heard a soft whimper come from him. It was obvious that Draco wasn't feeling comfortable at moments like this.

Draco's face was emotionless. He was sitting there like a statue.

"I'll get you a drink." Harry whispered softly before taking a bottle of butterbeer and giving it to him. "Here." He whispered.

Draco took the bottle and looked at their hands as they touched for a moment. "I should've believed you." He mumbled.

The younger wizard shook his head. "It's no use Draco… I should've kept an eye on you and then…"

"Blaming each other won't help Harry… it's my fault. I was…"

"Vain?" He grinned.

Draco nodded. "Yes… I was…"

"Draco, I actually never got to ask you but… is there a chance that maybe you're not…" He bit his lip. "Well…"

"Just spill it Potter." He said, smiling slightly.

"That massage… it wasn't just to help me relax… is it?" Harry asked softly.

Draco nearly spit out his butterbeer since he was drinking off it and turned away quickly, hiding the faint pink shade that appeared on his cheeks.

Harry looked at him. "Well?"

Draco bit his lip. "Harry… I … we should talk this over another time… I…" He sighed.

Harry stood up. "I think I know the answer already." He said softly.

Draco looked at him. "Harry…"

"Don't worry. I won't hate you for it…." He smiled slightly. "Come, I'm taking you with me to McGonagall." He said softly.

The Slytherin looked at the other and frowned. "But… what… I…"

"You cannot stay in your common room alone anymore Draco, it's too dangerous." Harry said with a soft smile. "Come…" He held his hand out.

Draco smiled softly and took his hand, following him with a soft sigh. He liked it that they were actually holding their hands. He looked at Harry. "Thank you." He whispered softly.

Harry smiled softly and they left the Room of Requirement. He was happy that Draco was feeling better. And he actually didn't mind it that they were holding hands. He found it weird but he could feel a strange warm sensation spread through his belly. Like butterflies.

**8888**

Hermione shook her head. "No Ron! Just tell me the truth, why did you do it? You know that Harry has forgiven him. They're friends now…"

Ron sighed and shrugged. " 'Mione… please just shut up about that stupid Slytherin!"

"He's not a stupid Slytherin! He's the only one that is still here!"

Ron wanted to say something but heard voices and hid behind the wall. He frowned when he saw Draco and Harry walk together. And even worse: they were holding hands!

Hermione looked at the two wizards and smiled softly. She had noticed it already that something would happen one day.

But the Gryffindor was not going to let it happen and stormed after them. "You fucking asshole!" He yelled at Draco.

Draco spun around and wanted to grab his wand but couldn't find it. Right, he had lost it when Ron had taken him to the Chamber of Secrets. He hissed and stared at the red-haired wizard before him.

Harry stared at them. "Ron… leave him alone… I know what you did…"

Ron laughed. "Hah… he's a piece of dirt Harry." He growled, pointing his wand at the Slytherin before hissing another horrible spell. "Sectumsempra!"

Harry froze. He knew what it did to someone; he had used that spell once and had regretted it right away. He looked at Draco in horror when the young man fell down and gasped in pain; gashes appearing in his skin, blood pouring out of them.

Ron grinned as he looked at the bleeding Slytherin.

Harry looked at Draco and immediately knelt next to him. He remembered that when he had cast that spell on Draco there had been a counter spell. But what was it? Snape had used it. Snape… Snape was dead… Shit! The young Gryffindor bit his lip and took his wand; trying to remember it. He smiled when it suddenly came back into his head. "Vulnera Sanentur." He whispered with a soft sigh.

He looked at Draco with a hopeful look on his face and relaxed slightly when he saw that the blood was going back and the wounds were closing. He knew that this was a spell that required a lot of power but he knew that his wish to safe him had been great enough. He couldn't lose another person.

The very moment that she had seen Ron cast the spell and grin upon the bleeding Draco something had snapped inside Hermione. She looked at him, raised her wand. "Stupify!"

Ron gasped and fell onto the ground.

Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "You should be ashamed of yourself Ron… we all trusted you…" She sighed and bit her lip. "Incarcerous." She spoke softly, ropes shooting out of her wand and tying Ron up with them.

Hermione kept her eyes on Ron for a bit before she looked at Draco and saw that Harry had managed to heal him. "Harry…"

Harry looked up at her; he had tears in his eyes. As if hearing about his best friend doing such stuff wasn't bad enough already. He stood up and shook his head, waving his wand. "Expecto Patronum." He whispered, looking at his patronus and telling him to get McGonagall. They needed to fix this.

**8888888**

In the end the Slytherin wizard had joined Harry and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. Molly, Ginny and Ron had all been arrested for using the forbidden curses on a young man. Harry wasn't proud of it but he knew that his friends had lost it. He just hoped that the remaining Weasley family members would not turn against him now.

Draco looked at Hermione and then at Harry. He had been silent ever since he had been struck with Ron's spell. He wasn't certain if he was safe in here, in a room filled with Gryffindors that could turn against him at any time. But he did at least realize that Harry and even Hermione would stand up for him. He knew that it was probably painful for Hermione. He couldn't imagine how it would have to be to stun someone you cared so much for. He knew there was more than friendship between those two.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled a bit, but it was a sad smile. She stood up and sighed. "I'm going to bed boys… maybe you two should head for the dorms too." She said softly.

Harry nodded. "Yes…" He frowned. "Say, do you still have those extra wands that we got from those snatchers?" He asked softly.

Hermione nodded and took her bag. She opened it and put her arm in it, looking for the wands. Soon enough she found the wands and held them up to Draco. "Here, pick the on you like best." She said softly.

Draco looked at them. "You're… certain?" He asked, biting his lip before seeing them nod and slowly taking one of them in his hand. He went through the wands and sighed when he picked one."

Harry looked at him and stood up. "Draco… Disarm me… disarm me and take your own wand back." He whispered.

Draco looked at him and frowned when Harry smiled softly and pointed his wand at him. "But…"

"Just a simple duel Draco. I'll use Petrificus Totalus and you disarm me… he should be your wand again then. It's loyalty might shift again."

Draco nodded slowly and when he saw Harry cast the spell he countered it, before calling: "Expelliarmus!" Draco's old wand flew out of Harry's hand and Draco caught him. He felt the old familiar feeling again and smiled. "But what about you now?"

Harry shrugged. "Well I'll ask McGonagall to let Hagrid bring Ollivander here and maybe he can make me a new one then?" He said smiling. "After all Luna has a new wand too." He took one of the snatchers' wands for now and said bye to Hermione before taking Draco up to the Gryffindor dorms.

Draco looked around. The red looked so strange. "This place is so different…"

Harry nodded and sat down on his bed. "Yes… it's different from the Slytherin common room indeed." He sighed. "Now change into something else and get to bed Draco. We need to rest."

**88888**

Harry looked at the ceiling off his bed. Draco looked at him. "Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes?" He asked silently, turning to look at him.

"You're right… I… it wasn't just to relax you."

Harry smiled. "I know Draco."

"You don't hate me?" Draco mumbled with a slight frown on his face.

"No Draco… I'm actually happy." He looked at him. "Sweet dreams."

Draco nodded slowly. "O-okay, sweet dreams."

**88888**

When Harry opened his eyes the next day he blinked. Something felt warm next to him… Warm? He frowned and looked around, yelping before pushing himself away from the other and falling out of the bed. He stared at the wizard and shook his head in confusion. What?

Draco groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "Harry what-" He blinked. "Harry?"

Harry sat up and looked at him. "Here… how did we end up in the same bed Draco?"

Draco smiled softly. "Hm? How? Well, I had a nightmare… you were awake and woke me… and you joined me." He said with a grin.

Harry stared at him. "Really? You're not joking?"

Draco shook his head. "Would I ever joke about something like that?"

Harry sighed and stood up. "I don't know Draco…" He yawned. "Come on… we should get ready and join Hermione for breakfast."

**88888**

When the two wizards joined Hermione and headed to the Great Hall for their breakfast they were suddenly stopped by McGonagall.

Harry looked at her. "Professor?"

She smiled slightly. "I wish to have a word with you and Mr. Malfoy. It concerns Hogwarts and it's future."

Harry and Draco gazed at each other and followed her with a slightly, uncertain frown on their faces.

McGonagall looked behind her. "Oh yes, Ms. Granger, I'd like to see you too." She smiled.

Hermione blinked and quickly followed the two wizards and their professor to her new office.

McGonagall had taken on the task of Headmaster now so she had gotten Dumbledore's office. She mumbled the password and stepped onto the stairs.

Once inside her office she asked the three to sit down and looked at them. "First of all… Mr. Potter. I think that… actually I am certain that you do not have a real home to return to… am I correct?"

Harry nodded briefly. "Y-yes… indeed but…"

"Good." She smiled. "I am offering you the job of Defence again the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry stared at her. "Are you kidding me professor?" He asked with big eyes.

McGonagall shook her head. "Not quite… I am certain you would be perfect for the job."

Harry smiled. "Well… Yes… I'd like to do that yes… Defence against…" He shook his head, obviously not being able to believe it.

"Now… Ms. Granger." She spoke softly, turning to the Gryffindor. "For you I have a job as well… in case you are interested."

Hermione looked at her. "Professor I… I'm not certain if I qualify for an-"

"Oh come on Granger. You're the best of the school, stop being so modest." Draco said with a slight grin on his face.

Hermione blushed. "Yes well… what job would it be then?"

"I would like to give you my old position. Letting you teach Transfiguration seems like a good idea."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Thank you Professor. I would like that."

"And then now Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked at the head of Gryffindor and bit his lip.

"You know by now that we have lost one of our best teachers… and so I would like you to fill in the place of Professor Snape."

Draco looked at her. "Me? Teaching Potions?" He asked silently.

"Yes, and you will be the head of Slytherin. As Ms. Granger will be the head of Gryffindor."

Draco bit his lip and slowly nodded. "Yes well… I suppose I should try it…" He smiled a bit.

McGonagall smiled. "Good then. You three will now be the new Professors of Hogwarts. I hope you do not take it lightly." She said before turning her back to them. "You can go now. Enjoy your breakfast."

The three new Professors headed to the Great Hall and were still slightly in shock of their new positions. They hadn't even done the exams of their last year and had just been upgraded to Professor! This news would certainly startle the entire Wizardry world.

Harry sighed. "Professor… I never thought I'd get that question."

Hermione nodded. "Neither did I although I did consider it to teach after graduating."

Draco looked at them. "Well, either way it's a good thing right? We have a place to stay, people to learn things, and this time, we'll be the one rewarding and taking points." He smiled.

The other two laughed and nodded. It was true.

They smiled as they entered the Great Hall. Luna and Neville greeted them and some of the others waved. But most of the Gryffindors and other students ignored them. They weren't pleased with the fact that Draco was with Harry and Hermione.

They joined Luna and Neville at one of the large tables and started to eat.

Luna smiled. "I am happy that you seem to be alright Draco." She said softly.

Draco looked at her and frowned. "Ah, thank you… uhm…"

"Luna." Harry smiled. "Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." He introduced them to Draco.

Draco smiled a bit. "Sorry. Nice to meet you Luna, Neville." He cast his eyes down.

Harry put his hand on Draco's arm. "Luna was with me and Hermione when we found you. She was smart enough to call Mme Pomfrey. And she was the one that cut the ropes from your skin."

Draco looked at Luna again. He bit his lip. "Thank you Luna… I don't remember much of it but I do remember how relieved I was when the burning finally stopped."

Luna smiled brightly. "It's alright Draco. You're a friend of Harry so you're a friend of me." She looked around. "It's strange how after the fight nobody respects the departments anymore when it comes to the tables… isn't it?"

Hermione looked around. "Well I think we all just want to be with our friends now…"

Harry nodded, agreeing with her. And so did Neville.

Draco smiled at them. Friends. Were they truly his friends now? He did consider Granger a friend now. But Luna and Neville were quite new to him. He looked at Harry and noticed that the young wizard's hand was still on his arm.

Harry saw Draco's look and frowned. Green and grey eyes met and they just kept looking at each other for a while.

"You two like each other."

Harry and Draco blinked and both turned to Luna. "What?" They asked in unison.

"You like each other." Luna repeated with a soft smile.

Harry stared at her. "Luna… w-why do you think that?"

"Yes? Why Lovegood?" Draco's voice was still a bit hoarse but the defensiveness was obvious in it.

Luna chuckled. "And you're both in denial when others are around. It's cute." She said before taking a sip of her cup. "It's just in the way you two look at each other."

The two wizards looked at the others around them. Neville was staring at the table with a frown and Hermione looked at them with a slight smile on her face.

Harry stared at her. "You knew that too or what?"

She nodded slowly. "Of course I did." She said softly. "It was quite obvious actually… that hate/love thing between the two of you was getting quite annoying. I am happy to finally see you two befriending each other."

Draco stood up. "I have something to do." He mumbled.

Hermione shook her head. "We're not judging you Draco. Please… don't just run from it…"

Draco looked at her. "It's easy for you to say isn't it? Your boyfriend has been crazy about you ever since he got old enough to realize you're freaking hot."

Hermione blinked. "Hm… Draco thank you for the compliment. And I know it's not easy for two boys, two rivals nonetheless… But you two should have some private time together…"

Harry wanted to say something but Draco just sighed and left.

**888888**

By the end of the week the biggest part of the castle had been rebuild and most students returned home where they could rest. The service for the departed had been most beautiful and everyone had been happy to see their names on a monument that was placed on several places of Hogwarts. This way they would never be forgotten. Because of the magical function of the monument the people that were passing by could touch a name find out more about the person; including a picture and a list of their relatives and achievements.

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Draco. The air between them had been tense and awkward ever since the event in the great room.

Hermione stood up and bit her lip. "I'm going to my office now boys. I have a lot of work to do." She said softly, smiling a bit before leaving quickly.

Draco and Harry's eyes met again, grey and green staring at each other.

"Harry…"

Harry nodded. "I know…" He looked away just a brief second before looking back at Draco. "We…"

"Indeed." Draco reached one of his hands out to Harry and touched his cheek.

Harry felt his cheek heat up and bit his lip. "Draco…"

Draco smiled slightly and nodded silently.

Harry snuck a bit closer and slowly reached his own hand out and touched Draco's blonde hair. It was so soft; this came as a slight surprise to him.

They both snuck a bit closer. Soon they were so close that they could feel each other's breath touch their face. Their breath scented with the pumpkin juice they had drunk just a bit ago.

Draco snuck his hands to Harry's neck and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

Harry could feel Draco's cold hands on his skin and blushed. He was surprised by the soft feeling of Draco's lips on his'. He had imagined them to feel colder, harder. But he sighed happily and pulled Draco against him.

Draco softly pressed Harry down on the couch and pressed his body against him.

Harry smiled and looked at him. "Draco." He whispered.

Draco kissed him softly and smiled. "Harry… I … I've been wanting you for so long… I want you, I … I need you."

Harry frowned slightly. "Draco… I feel the same way but…"

Draco nodded. "Yes?"

"I'm a …"

Draco smiled. "Ooh I see… well… we could try." He whispered.

Harry bit his lip. "You wouldn't mind to stop in the middle of it?"

Draco shook his head. "I can see this is… strange for you… it's our first real kiss and we're not actually a couple so I would stop for you."

Harry looked at him and nodded slowly. "Alright." He whispered softly.

Draco smiled and gently removed Harry's clothes.

Harry closed his eyes with an uncertain look on his face. He was actually quite uncertain about his own body and still found it hard to believe that someone as handsome as Draco Malfoy was in love with him.

Draco smiled and kissed him gently on his lips, but just for a few seconds before kissing him on his cheek, his jaw, neck.

Harry shivered slightly and blushed more. "Hm, Draco…"

The Slytherin smiled and nodded slowly before bending down more and kissing Harry's nipple.

Harry moaned and buried one hand in the blonde's hair.

Draco's grey eyes looked up and met the green eyes of Harry. He was pleased that Harry was enjoying this already. And it hadn't even started yet. But the better the foreplay the better the actual act. And certainly for someone's first time. He kissed Harry's chest and slid down more, kissing the young man's abdomen.

Harry let out a soft sound that sounded like a mixture of a purr and a moan. But it was clearly a sound of approval.

Draco grinned and licked Harry's bellybutton.

Harry gasped and blushed brightly. "D-Draco!"

The other wizard smiled. "What? Don't like it?"

Harry gave him a playful glare and shook his head. "Don't you dare st-" He was cut off by Draco's lips on his for a moment.

"I won't stop." He smiled.

Harry smiled slightly and purred. "Good~"

Draco looked at him and chuckled. "You're cute."

Harry blinked and blushed. "T-thank you… you're cute too…"

"Cute? I prefer badass…" He grinned and pressed their lips together again.

The young wizard smiled and pressed his lips harder against the pale lips of Draco.

Draco slipped his hands under Harry's shirt and smiled. "I want more of you."

Harry looked at him and nodded slowly, blushing and panting slightly. "A-alright…"

The Slytherin looked at Harry and sat up, unbuttoning his own shirt and throwing it away with a soft smile on his face.

Harry gazed at Draco's body and blushed brightly. "D-Draco…"

Draco nodded. "Yes?"

"You're… hot…"

A grin appeared on Draco's lips and he bend over, kissing him. "I know Harry… but you're the one I'm being hot for."

"Such flattery Draco."

The elder wizard shrugged and smiled, hugging him closely and rubbing their groins together.

Harry gasped softly and closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face. "Hm… D-Draco…"

Draco nodded and got up, removing his pants and boxers before getting back on top of Harry and kissing his ear. "Can I touch you there?" He asked him softly.

Harry looked at Draco and slowly nodded. He bit his lip softly and could feel himself get nervous. Touch… he had never been touched there before. This was new, this was… perfect…

Draco smiled softly and kept his lips at his ear as he reached his hand out to Harry's cock. He brushed his fingers over it. He was happy when he heard Harry's soft moan and took everything in his hand. "I'll make you feel great Harry…"

Harry glanced at him and bit his lip. "T-touch lower… please…"

The Slytherin smiled and nodded slowly. He was curious of how Harry would react to the feeling he'd get later. After all he was completely new to this and Draco was eager to make it the best for Harry.

Harry's green eyes scanned Draco's pale body again and nodded at him. "Come on Draco. I'm ready for this."

Draco nodded slowly. "Do you have... well, lube?"

Harry looked at him and frowned before slowly shaking his head. "N-no, do we need that?"

Draco smiled, amused by Harry's innocence. "Yes we do, at least if you don't want to get hurt."

The Gryffindor frowned. "Hurt? It'll hurt?"

"It will at first. But it'll be better after some time passes." Draco said softly, stroking the other's black hair.

Harry frowned and took Draco's hand. "I'll... I'll..." He blushed and put Draco's fingers at his lips, purring slightly.

Draco looked at Harry as the other opened his slips and ran his tongue over Draco's fingertips; the Slytherin blushed slightly and parted his own lips in a soft moan. "G-good idea." He whispered.

Harry smiled slightly and licked Draco's fingers, wettening them as much as he could. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of the fingers on his tongue.

The other smiled and bit his lip, holding back a few moans before pushing Harry fully down again. "When you're ready."

Harry nodded. "I'm ready Draco, just hurry up already."

Draco rolled with his eyes and chuckled before moving his fingers to Harry's entrance, prodding it.

The dark haired wizard bit his lip and felt slightly uncomfortable with Draco's fingers prodding him and pushing into him. He closed his eyes when they intruded his body further and tore him up slightly.

Draco kissed him and stroked the black hair with his free hand. "Shh, try to relax, it'll feel better then."

As Harry tried his best to relax and Draco started to look for the right place inside him they could both feel their bodies heat up more and saw a blush spread on the other's cheek. Draco was happy when Harry suddenly gasped and blushed even more.

"R-repeat that." Harry demanded with a soft smile.

Draco nodded and brushed his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside the other that blinded him with excitement and pleasure. That made the other boy see stars even though his eyes were closed.

"Damn Draco!" Harry smiled slightly. "Hurry, go on..."

Again the blonde nodded softly before he retreated his fingers and gently kissed the younger wizard when he positioned himself. He fixed his grey eyes on Harry's closed ones and pushed into him. He knew it would hurt, but the sooner he got over with it the sooner it would feel better for the younger one. And after all that was Draco's goal, making Harry happy, making him feel good.

Harry groaned in pain. He had thought that the pain was over once the spot had been touched once, but he was obviously wrong. He opened his eyes, staring into the grey ones before him and nodded. "M-move... make it... better."

The blonde kissed him again, this time with more pressure, more need and passion than ever before as he started to move inside him. The warmth surrounding him felt great. Draco still found it hard to believe that this was actually happening. He and Harry being this close had been a dream for such a long time that it felt almost surreal now it was actually happening.

The two boys moved their bodies, pressing them together before creating a space again so they could get closer once again. They moaned and kissed. Their hands touching, grabbing each other, fingers trailing over muscles. Lips brushing over lips and other skin.

As they got closer and closer to each other and to their own climaxes they could feel that they were happy. Their bodies entangled, their lips crashing together in a hungry and passionate kiss as they wanted more and more of it. Draco sped up; making Harry moan more and louder. Their tongues wrestled for dominance though it was obvious that Draco was winning.

They pressed themselves even closer when they hit their climax and moaned each other's name. They kissed again, sweeter this time, gentlier and filled with love.

Draco smiled and held him gently. "I love you Harry. You know that."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I love you too..." He smiled and closed his eyes, cuddling against Draco after the Slytherin had pulled out and rested himself beside the wizard.

Draco's fingers played with Harry's hair and he smiled softly. Soon he closed his eyes and they started to drift away, going into a deep slumber.

**8888888**

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and looked at the sofa where she saw the two wizards. It was obvious what had happened when she saw that they were hugging each other, their legs entangled. She smiled and took a quilt before moving over to the two boys and covering them up. She smiled and giggled for a moment before heading to her own dorm. She was happy that they had found each other.

**Note: Okay this story indeed is about more than one day. And yes it might not be as you all expected. But I am actually quite proud of this story.**

**Also, I know that Slughorn is the Potions Teacher but I think he has the age to retire :)  
><strong>

**If I have enough reviews I might make a story to which this (A Coupon after Victory) could be it's prequel. But that isn't certain yet. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
